Unexamined Patent Publication No. SHO 61-229690, Unexamined Patent Publication No. SHO 61-275095, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,311 and Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. HEI 2-105099 disclose adjustable steering devices or structures of small watercraft. Each steering device is configured to be adjustable for a physique or riding posture of an operator, or a storage space. The steering devices include a steering column and the steering column is typically configured to be dividable in two parts, an upper steering column component and a lower steering column component, substantially in the vertical direction. The upper steering column component and the lower steering column component are coupled together with a telescopic mechanism or a tilt mechanism.
The disclosed techniques in Unexamined Patent Publication No. SHO 61-229690, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,311, and Unexamined Utility Patent Publication No. HEI 2-105099 include a tilt mechanism, however, they do not include a telescopic mechanism. On the other hand, the disclosed technique in the Unexamined Patent Publication No. SHO 61-275095 includes a telescopic mechanism, however, it does not include a tilt mechanism. Thus, the prior art references only disclose either one of the adjusting mechanisms and do not suggest or teach the combination of the both mechanisms.
The telescopic function is advantageous when adjusting for physique and riding posture of an operator. On the other hand, the tilt function is advantageous when transporting watercraft with height restrictions. For this reason, a steering device including both telescopic function and tilt function has been desired.